Demigod Civil War Between The Greeks And Romans
by sonofposeidon101
Summary: This story is about the devastating war we have heard about in the heroes of olympus series


Hello everybody it's me the sonofposeidon101 this fanfiction is about the war that took place during the civil war between the Greeks and Romans the war we have heard about in the hero of Olympus series.

Alex's Pov

Ok so here's the truth there are Roman and Greek demigods I'm a Greek Demigod son of Athena and here's the devastating truth about the war that took place between Romans and Greeks.

But I'm warning you after you read this nothing will ever be the same you will know why The Greeks and Romans hate each other.

My name is Alexander Thompson a son of Athena the goddess of wisdom, war, and battle strategies, I live at CampHalfblood the year is 1861 and in the mortal world a civil war is starting, well that's what our scouts are telling us anyway.

I was in my Cabin with my siblings discussing Strategies and Defenses that we could have the Hephaestus Cabin setup my half sisters and brothers designing weapons that they wanted the Hephaestus cabin to build for them.

I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around and came face to face with my friend James the Satyr. "Chiron and Mr.D need to see you" he told me nervously.

"Ok, tell them I will be right there." "Alright" he replied and trotted of nervously." Guys I have to go to the big house, Run the Designs by The Hephaestus Cabin" I told all my siblings.

I heard a lot of Ok's and Whatever's, I made my way to the big house on my way I saw my best friend Tom Johnson son of Ares heading the same way I caught up to him.

"Hey Tom". "Hey Alex "he replied. "So are you going to the big house?" I asked him. "Yeah, Chiron and Mr. D wanted to see me about some thing" "Same here" I replied.

We made our way towards the big house and as soon as we got inside the first people we saw were Dana daughter of Zeus, Chiron, and Mr. D." Ajax, Tim, Glad you could make the party" said Mr. D.

"Shall we make our way to the back room" Said Chiron Nicely. So well all went to the back room or as everybody in the camp like to call it the Rec- Room.

The Rec Room is A Big room with A Ping Pong table in the middle; we all sat down in our respective seats of our cabins.

"Ok you three have been called here today because frankly you three are the most powerful and respected Campers in the Camp , And the reason we need your help is because there are unknown Intruders outside the Camp Base." Said Chiron.

"So what we need you to do is see who they are Kick Some Butt and Report Back to us." Finished Mr. D. "Ok" Me, Tom, And Dana said simultaneously. We all went back to our Cabins Gathered our Weapons I got my magical Compass that turns into a shield by squeezing the sides, and my magical owl charm that turns into a sword when you hold it in your hand and make an owl noise. I meet up with Tom and Dana at the Camp Entrance we all take out our weapons and we search around the forest for this unknown Intruder. We would still be looking if we hadn't spotted smoke coming from a fire. We made our way to the fire and were about to walk out in the middle of a Camp of Highly Armed Teenagers I Hadn't heard something I told tom and Dana to get down.

We hid behind the trees and what we saw were Three Teenagers in Purple shirts with Golden weapons. We all gripped our weapons and went out in the open; as soon as we came out The Teens with The Purple shirts turned around and pulled out their golden swords. "Who are you?" Questioned One of The Teens in the Purple T-shirts. "We could ask you the same thing; you're the one trespassing on Private Property" Said Dana with her electric blue eyes flashing." "They are Demigods, But not of Rome" Said one of The Teens who turned around and Revealed Himself to be A Satyr. "But Demigods are only Roman" Said the girl In the Group. "What are you talking about with all this nonsense of Roman we're Greek You Idiots." Said Tom. Greek must have been a bad word to them because next thing I know I'm Defending my self against the leader of the group.


End file.
